tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty
Trucks! |last_appearance = New Little Engine Journey Beyond Sodor |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor = Matt Wilkinson |name = Rusty |title = Rusty the Little Diesel |nicknames = * The Little Diesel * Trusty Rusty * Rusty the Little Diesel Engine * Dusty Rusty |gender = * Male * Neutral * Female |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Skarloey Railway ** Skarloey ** Rheneas ** Sir Handel ** Peter Sam ** Duncan ** Mighty Mac ** Freddie ** Fred * North Western Railway ** Thomas ** Elizabeth * Stepney's Branch Line ** Stepney * Blue Mountain Quarry ** Luke ** Owen |basis = TR No.5 ''Midlander |gauge = |power_type = Diesel–mechanical |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 4wDM |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 30 mph |builder(s) = Ruston & Hornsby |year_built = 1957 |arrived_on_sodor = 1957 |number = SR 5 |railway = Skarloey Railway |owner(s) = * The Owner * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival }} Rusty is a narrow gauge diesel engine who does maintenance work and odd jobs on the Skarloey Railway. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Rusty was built by Ruston and Hornsby Ltd. in Lincoln, England. He was bought by Sir Handel Brown direct from the builders in 1957 to assist Sir Handel and Peter Sam. A generally reliable engine, Rusty is used for track maintenance and breakdowns. Rusty is also occasionally used in an emergency for light passenger traffic. When Sir Handel pretended to be ill, Rusty was asked to assist Peter Sam with the slate trucks and later that day had to perform a rescue operation at the quarry when Peter Sam had an accident on the incline. Following the return of Skarloey, Rusty was put back on maintenance duties but had an argument with Duncan about taking care of a "bad bit" of track south of Cros-ny-Cuirn. While initially refusing to help the conceited Duncan when he derailed, Skarloey reminded Rusty of his responsibility towards the passengers and he set out at once, later making up the quarrel with Duncan. Later that year, Rusty and Mr. Hugh were chosen to demonstrate to a television crew how they maintained the line at Quarry Siding. In 1961, Rusty and Mr. Hugh discovered a washed-out section of track south of the tunnel and the railway was closed temporarily while he and the workmen repaired the line. He was later present when Rheneas finally returned home. In 1965, the Lakeside loop line extension was opened in a grand ceremony at Quarry Siding. Rusty was asked to bring visitors to celebrate the occasion. In 1982, Rusty was in charge of carrying away tree branches and other cuttings, which were being trimmed from the line so that passengers could get a better view. In 1996, Rusty was put in charge of the weedkiller train, a job he disliked because it required slow speeds. The weedkiller later created trouble for Rheneas, who could not get a firm grip on the wet, greasy rails. He later had to take Sir Handel's trains after Sir Handel had caused his fire bars to collapse. ''Thomas & Friends'' Rusty's initial depiction in the TV series was with a much more determined and brave personality. In the fourth series, Rusty helped saved Stepney, who was stranded on a siding in a scrapyard on the Other Railway, from scrap. When a Boulder went loose at the Quarry, Rusty narrowly escaped destruction after being chased by the giant stone. Along with Skarloey, Rheneas, and Elizabeth, Rusty saved the Skarloey Railway from abandonment. Rusty once saved Duncan from falling into a river from an old bridge. In a dream, Thomas sees Rusty working with Lady. One Christmas, when Duncan began complaining more than ever, Rusty had the idea of telling the Thin Controller, who devised a plan. Rusty later saw Duncan lose his temper with Luke, who was blocking the track in front of him. But when Duncan felt sorry and helped Luke carry on his way, Rusty saw this too and told the Thin Controller. He is currently working at the Skarloey Railway, along with the other narrow gauge engines. Personality Rusty is a trusty, tame, friendly little diesel. He is a dedicated worker, often maintaining the line, while understanding and respecting the importance of his duties. He also has a rather distinctive two-tone horn. Rusty is quick to remind others with regards to proper conduct, particularly Duncan, who was initially very suspicious of the little diesel. But despite their arguments they both seem to make amends in the end, because of how kind and tolerant Rusty is. He has a good working relationship with both Skarloey and Peter Sam in particular. Caring, calm, and quick-thinking, Rusty is modestly a credit to the Skarloey Railway. In the newer television series, Rusty had an occasional habit of being impatient, careless, and prone to procrastination. Technical Details Basis Rusty is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Midlander, a Ruston 44/48HP diesel. Unlike his counterpart Rusty was never rebuilt with a different shaped radiator. File:Midlander.jpeg|Midlander, Rusty's basis File:Midlander.jpg|Midlander with a new radiator Livery In the Railway Series, Rusty is painted charcoal-black with yellow lining around his windows and lettering. In the television series, he is painted orange with yellow lining around his windows and white lettering. In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of Trucks!. In this, Rusty is painted orange, like in the television series. Appearances Railway Series= , Rock 'n' Roll and Little Old Twins * 'Gallant Old Engine' - Special Funnel , Steam Roller and Gallant Old Engine * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Bluebells of England * 'Very Old Engines' - Duck and Dukes * 'Great Little Engines' - Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem * 'New Little Engine' - Speedkiller and Sir Handel's Plan Companion Volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man *'1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-|Television Series= , Steam Roller, Rusty to the Rescue, Thomas and Stepney and Bowled Out * 'Series 5' - Stepney Gets Lost , Duncan Gets Spooked, Rusty and the Boulder and Snow * 'Series 6' - Dunkin Duncan, Rusty Saves the Day and Faulty Whistles * 'Series 7' - The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop, Rheneas and the Roller Coaster, The Runaway Elephant, Harold and the Flying Horse , The Grand Opening and Trusty Rusty * 'Series 9' - Tuneful Toots, Rheneas and the Dinosaur , The Magic Lamp, Duncan and the Old Mine and Skarloey the Brave * 'Series 10' - Follow that Flour , Duncan Drops a Clanger, Thomas' Tricky Tree, Which Way Now?, Wharf and Peace and Missing Trucks * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Big Bang, Cool Truckings , Wash Behind Your Buffers , Duncan Does it All and Sir Handel in Charge * 'Series 12' - Mountain Marvel , The Party Surprise, The Man in the Hills and Push Me, Pull You * 'Series 16' - Don't Bother Victor! and The Christmas Tree Express * 'Series 17' - Luke's New Friend and The Switch * 'Series 18' - Disappearing Diesels, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger and Duncan the Humbug Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos *'Series 4' - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale and The Island Song *'Series 5' - Night Train, Come for the Ride and Harold the Helicopter *'Series 6' - James the Really Splendid Engine and Little Engines *'Series 7' - There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away and The Whistle Song *'Series 8' - Determination *'Series 9' - Buffer Up and Share *'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - The Work Song *'Series 10' - Navigation and Responsibility *'Series 11' - The Narrow Gauge Engines *'The Great Discovery' - Thomas, You're the Leader *'Blue Mountain Mystery' - Working Together and Blue Mountain Mystery *'King of the Railway' - It's Gonna be a Great Day *'Thomas' YouTube World Tour' - A World Around You *'Journey Beyond Sodor' - I Want to Go Home *'Series 21' - Set Friendship in Motion }} |-|Other Media= * 1998 - Really Useful Rusty! * 2000 - Harold's Race! , Creepy Cutting! and Wet Wheels * 2001 - Too Much Rock, Duncan Gets Upset and Airborne Engine * 2002 - Big Ideas! and The Fat Controller's Diesels! * 2003 - Air Share! , Fast Food! and Rusty's Plan * 2004 - Windsurfing , Elephants and Engines and A Lot to Spot! * 2005 - Duncan's Rock and Roll (mentioned) * 2007 - Rusty's Rescue! and Cliff Ride * 2009 - Thomas and the Big Bang * 2010 - Big Ideas * 2011 - Flight Sight * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery (speaks in speech bubble only) and Going Rusty * 2013 - Christmas Tree Express * 2014 - Edward the Helpful Engine and Flight Sight * 2015 - Dusty Rusty Rusty also appeared in the magazine stories, Boat Bother, Hello, Skarloey!, Musical Duncan, Rock 'n' Roll Rescue, Rocking About, Roll and Rock, Rusty and the Cheeky Boys, Smoke Signals, and The Cliff Railway. Annual Stories * 1997 - Rusty's Revenge }} Audio Files Horns Trivia * Rusty's name is a portmanteau of his builder Rust'on and Hornsb'y. * According to a New York Times article from 1995, Britt Allcroft intended to make Rusty gender-neutral. Because of this, the episodes Trucks, Home at Last and Rock 'n' Roll removed or changed any instance of Rusty being referred to in gender-specific pronouns, as the original stories refer to him as male. For example, Duncan's line "Send him packing! Send him packing!" is changed to "Send Rusty packing! Send Rusty packing!" The first two times in the television series that Rusty was referred to in gender-specific pronouns were Tuneful Toots and Duncan and the Old Mine, the US dubs of which referred to Rusty as female. They were edited for their DVD releases, now identifying Rusty as male. * Rusty's large scale model is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios). * In the television series, Rusty is near twice the size of his basis. This was so his eye mechanism and the motor could be accommodated. When he received a large scale model and later returned in CGI, he was the same larger size for continuity reasons. * Rusty is the only Narrow-Gauge to appear in 2005 special, Calling All Engines!. In the dream sequence, Thomas sees Lady shunting trucks with Rusty. * Nitrogen Studios went to the Talyllyn Railway and took measurements of Rusty's basis in order to accurately render him in CGI. This was also the case with Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam. * Matt Wilkinson gives Rusty a West Country accent. * Rusty was called'' Rooky'' in the French dub from Series 4 to 7. * Rusty has been through some modifications in the television series. These include: ** Series 5 (large scale model only): *** Larger face. *** His grey buffers became silver. *** Part of his radiation cap became black. ** Series 6: *** His silver buffers became black. ** Series 9: *** He receives a two-tone horn, which is almost similar to Brum's from the TV show of the same name. *** He gains a tail lamp. ** Series 12: *** His face went back to its Series 4 size. ** Blue Mountain Mystery: *** Face went back to its Series 5 size. *** Added air vents and starter outlets on his sides. *** Rivet detailing on his cab. *** More accurate chassis to his basis. *** A slightly altered version of his new horn. * The Strasburg Rail Road's No. 2 diesel shunter is painted to resemble Rusty. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Wood * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Bachmann * My First Thomas * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Thomas Town * Trading Cards * De Agostini * Brio * Nakayoshi * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy * Mega Bloks * Hobidas Sources de:Rusty es:Rusty he:ראסטי ja:ラスティー pl:Rudik ru:Расти zh:罗斯提 Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Diesel locomotives Category:4w Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Narrow gauge Category:Blue Mountain Quarry